


Wedding Planning Hell:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Licking, Love Bites, Lunch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multi, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Talking, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Tony started to plan their wedding, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett, Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 3





	Wedding Planning Hell:

*Summary: Steve & Tony started to plan their wedding, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“God, We need help or we will never have a wedding”, **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo said with a sigh, as he goes over the wedding planning list. His Fiancé, Commander Steve McGarrett simply said, “I _**will make**_ sure that we get it”, as he looks over his half of it. Since he is feeling more confident, He will make sure that his lover will get the wedding of his dreams, & everything that goes with it.

“I think that if we take a task a day, It will be simple”, The Former Seal said, as he smiled brightly at his man. Tony thought about it, & agreed, The Hunky Man said, “I agree”. He made them some coffee, & continued on with what they were doing. It was wedding time, & they were totally focused on that for the time being.

As they were getting ready for work, Steve smiled, & the **_Five-O Commander_** said, “I love you, Hon”. Tony smiled, & said, “I love you too, Babe, I love you too”, as they shared a kiss. They got ready for work, & they smiled all the way to their respective offices, as they were ready to start the day officially.


End file.
